


Beautiful Disaster

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: After Simon’s boyfriend of 2 years cheats on him his heart is left shattered and the most unlikely person picks up the pieces. Simon finds comfort in the arms of Raphael Santiago.





	1. Milkshake Mayhem

Simon rolled his eyes at Magnus as he walked into his favorite diner, “Do you seriously have to wear sunglasses inside Magnus?” Simon turned around to see that Clary had put on her sunglasses too, “Seriously Clary you too!?” The hostess sat the three friends at a booth towards the back upon Magnus’ request to be seated in the back corner. Magnus and Clary sat on the side of the booth that faced the door. Clary was on the inside part of the booth. Simon sat alone on his side with his back facing the entrance.

 

As the group settled into the booth Magnus responded, “Sherman, we need to stay incognito! Biscuit give him the sunglasses we got for him.” Clary grinned as she pulled out these batman sunglasses that were definitely made for kids. Simon tried to maintain his composure, but he caved and grabbed the glasses, “You guys! This is not fair you know I love batman!!”

 

Clary laughed, “That was the point Si!” Simon pouted, “You guys, we’re wearing glasses in doors. At 10pm. If anything, we’re drawing attention to ourselves!” Magnus pursed his lips, “I hate to say this but you’re probably right. Sunglasses are cancelled.” Clary pouted as they took off their glasses, “Mags when is Raphael coming with his date!!” 

 

Magnus looked at his expensive watch, “He should be here soon. He said he had a date at 10 and it’s 10:01.” Simon tapped his foot nervously, “Mags why are we spying on your cousin again? This seems like an invasion of privacy!” Magnus rolled his eyes, “Raphael is my baby cousin! He’s been seeing this guy for two months now! AND I HAVENT MET HIM YET! I need to make sure he’s worth my cousin’s time!” 

 

Simon was about to respond when the server came by to take their order. Clary ordered a burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. Magnus ordered a salad with a vanilla milkshake. Simon ordered a veggie panini with fries. Simon turned to Magnus, “What’s the point of getting a salad if you’re gonna drink a milkshake?” Magnus stuck his tongue out at the nerd, “I eat salads because I enjoy them not because they’re healthy!” 

 

Before Simon could respond Clary whisper yelled, “Raphael just walked in duck!” The trio hid their faces in their arms. It looked as if they were playing 7 up like they did in elementary school. After waiting a bit the trio raised their head, and Magnus poked his head outside of the booth scanning the room to find where Raphael had been seated. 

 

When Magnus spotted the back of Raphael’s head he quickly popped his head back into the booth as he bounced excitedly, “I see the back of his head! Couldn’t see his date though. Raphael’s big head was blocking him!” Clary giggled in excitement as she leaned across Magnus to take a peek. Simon watched as his best friend’s face went from excitement to shocked to pure rage, “That little piece of worthless trash.” Simon’s eyes widened in shock but before he could ask what happened he noticed Magnus’ face go red in anger. Magnus got up from the booth and Clary quickly followed. Simon stood up to follow his friends, but he paused at the sight before him.

 

As Magnus and Clary walked towards the booth Raphael was sitting at their waitress was walking towards them with their order. Clary grabbed her milkshake from the tray and Magnus grabbed his as well. Clary slammed her milkshake on Raphael’s table, “Hey dickwad!” Raphael scrunched his face in confusion, but it wasn’t Raphael who Clary was insulting. It was his date. Who also happened to be Simon’s boyfriend of 2 years. Aldertree. 

 

Aldertree’s fear was visible, “Um- um- Hey! Clary! I- AHHH.” Clary shut Aldertree up by dumping her milkshake on his head. Raphael blinked his eyes in shock, “Clary what the hell! Mags what is sh-“ Before Raphael could finish his sentence Magus had dumped his milkshake on Aldertree’s lap, “You’re a worthless piece of garbage. My cousin deserves better AND you sure as hell do not deserve Simon.

 

Simon snapped out of his state of shock as he ran out of the diner, crying. Their server walked up to Clary and Magnus, “You guys still have to pay for this.” Clary smiled sweetly at the server as she grabbed her burger and smooshed it on Aldertree’s head, “He’ll pay for it.” Clary ran out after her best friend as Magnus picked up his salad and dumped it on Aldertree. Aldertree stood up in protest, “What the hell! Stop throwing food on me!” 

 

Magnus grabbed Raphael by the arm and pulled him out of the booth, “This is why I have to approve of your dates. The one guy you pick for yourself turns out to be this dickwad!” Aldertree called out after Raphael as him and Magnus made their way to the door. Raphael’s only response was a middle finger up in the air.

 

Once they were outside of the diner Magnus looked at his phone to see a text from Clary. Magnus put his phone away as he looked at Raphael, “Are you okay?” Raphael huffed, “I’m completely fine. We had only gone on 5 dates. It wasn’t that real. I just feel bad for your friend…” Magnus closed his eyes as he groaned, “I’m so angry right now! UGH! I’m gonna spend the night at Clary’s house with her and Simon. Clary just sent me a text that she was able to catch up to Simon. They’re heading to her house. I’m on ice cream duty.” 

 

Raphael sighed, “Is he alright?”

 

Magnus linked his arm with Raphael’s as they started walking, “No. Clary says he’s a mess. He can’t get a word out because he’s crying so hard. Could you blame him though? He had been dating that guy for two years.” 

 

Raphael felt anger build up in his chest. Raphael had only known Simon for a month because he and his family had just moved into town in the beginning of summer. He didn’t know Simon that well, but he knew him enough to know that his brother’s nerdy friend was an absolute sweetheart. Raphael had never seen anything but a smile on the nerd face and the thought that he in a way caused Simon to cry, that Aldertree hurt Simon, and dimmed down his bright smile infuriated the Latino. Raphael abruptly turned around and walked back into the diner. Magnus followed him in confusion.

 

Aldertree was wiping away the milkshakes and pieces of food from himself as he saw Raphael rush back into the diner. Aldertree felt hope rise up inside of him, “Raphael! I’m so sorry about all of this. I should’ve just dumped that nerd when I started talking to you! He was always so cling-“ Aldertree was interrupted by Raphael’s fist meeting his face. Aldertree fell to the ground as Raphael hovered over him, “Don’t ever talk about Simon like that and you better stay the hell away from all of us.” Raphael angrily walked out of the diner as Magnus stayed back for a moment to savor the sight in front of him. Magnus smirked as he pulled out his phone and snapped a pick of Aldertree before he put on his sunglasses and walked out of the diner.


	2. I'll Carry You When You're Down

Raphael stared out of his window contemplating if he should go across the street and try to make things right. Clary lived across the street and Simon lived next door to her. He knew Clary and his cousin were doing everything they could to make Simon feel better but for some reason Raphael knew that they wouldn’t be able to heal this wound; and Raphael felt responsible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon held onto clary as he tried to suppress his tears. He tried. He failed. Magnus rubbed Simon’s back soothingly, “Simon I know this hurts, but you need to know none of this was your fault. It was all him. Aldertree never deserved you.” Clary tried to stay strong but her voice cracked as tears slipped out of her eyes. Seeing her best friend being cheated on sent her into a spiraling rage but seeing her best friend in so much pain was crushing her heart.

 

The red head sniffled before she spoke up, “Si, please. Please listen to me right now. I know nothing I say will make you feel better, but you need to know that I love you and I’m sorry you have to go through this. But I’m here. Magnus is here. We’ll fucking kick his ass. Just give us the word.” Simon laughed through his sobs causing Magnus to smile as he spoke, “Raphael already handled that for us. He decked Alderasshole in the face after you two left.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael was feeling a bit overwhelmed. It was his first day working at his summer job. The Latino didn’t know why he had chosen a coffee shop out of all the places he could’ve worked. It was rush hour and the line was insane. He could barely keep up and on top of that he couldn’t get Simon’s face out of his head. Raphael heard the door being opened as he rushed to make the complicated order some uptight 13-year-old had given him. The novice barista looked up in irritation to see who had just entered the already busy café only to see Simon standing there.

 

The nerd looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at Raphael. The Latino could see the tears forming in the other’s eyes, but before he could say a word Simon made a run for it. Raphael felt his heart clench as he immediately dropped the coffee that was in his hand as he ran after Simon. He ignored the protests of the uptight teenager and his manager as he ran out the café. Once outside of the café the Latino looked to his right to see Simon running as fast as he could. Raphael didn’t even think twice as he ran with all his speed to follow Simon.

 

When Raphael made it around the corner he could see Simon half a block ahead of him, so he shouted, “Simon! Simon please! Stop!” The nerd looked back in shock to see the other chasing him. Simon wiped his tears as he picked up his pace, but as soon as he turned his head around to face forward he tripped over a large crack in the sidewalk. Simon’s ankle twisted in an awkward angle as he crashed to the ground. He groaned at the intense pain that caused his ankle to throb.

 

In a matter of seconds Raphael was on the ground by Simon’s side, “Dios! Estás bien? Por qué huirías de mí? Ahora estás herido!” Simon sniffled through his tears as he spoke, “I didn’t understand a single word you just said.” The Latino’s face flushed in embarrassment, “Sorry. Sometimes when I’m worried the Spanish slips out. Here let me help you.” Raphael went to reach for the other’s arm, but Simon moved away, “No! It’s fine I can get up on my own.”

 

The nerd struggled to get up, but once he was on his feet he tried to take a step but a sharp pain in his ankle almost had him on the floor again if Raphael wasn’t there to catch him. Simon cried out, “It hurts!” Raphael quickly lifted the nerd off the ground carrying him bridal style. Simon protested, “Let me go!”  The Latino began walking, “No. You’re hurt. You can barley walk. I’m taking you home. Just hold on.” Simon sniffled as he wrapped his arm around the other’s neck, “We live 15 blocks away. How are you gonna carry me all the way? And what about your job?”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, “You’re not heavy I can carry you for a while. Plus, there’s a park halfway. We can stop there for a quick pit stop. As for my job, I already ran out so it’s not like I’m not in hot waters as it is.” Simon sniffled, “Why did you come after me. You should’ve just let me go.” Raphael rolled his eyes, “Gosh it’s like you want me to leave you here stranded.” Simon swallowed the lump in his throat, “You wouldn’t be the first.” The Latino felt rage engulf his mind at the thought of someone abandoning the beautiful boy in his arms, “Well that’s not gonna happen. Ever.”” Simon looked at Raphael in silent awe as the Latino slightly tightened his arms around the nerd.

 

Raphael could feel Simon’s eyes focused on his face, but he continued to look forward as he walked. For some reason the Latino instinctively felt inclined to protect Simon. To keep him happy. He couldn’t explain it, but the feeling was there. Simon felt chills run down his spine at the firm grip the Latino had on his body. He felt secure. He made Simon feel secure. Which was something the nerd hadn’t felt in a long, long, time. Something Aldertree never gave him. Simon couldn’t help but take in the Latino’s scent. It was comforting. Raphael smelled like coffee which made sense because he was just working in the café, but Simon was able to pick up on the underlying scent of the Latino’s natural musk. It sent shivers through out his body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the pair had reached the park Raphael carefully placed Simon on a swing as he sat on the swing next to him. The park was uncharacteristically empty. It was a beautiful summer day yet no one was around. The two sat in an awkward silence before Raphael cleared his throat, “Are you feeling better?” Simon kicked his uninjured leg on the ground as he mumbled, “No my ankle still hurts. It’s throbbing.”

 

Raphael nodded, “I was asking about… you know… what happened last night. Are you okay?” Simon felt his throat clench up as tears began to pool in his eyes, “Um… the answer to that would be a solid no…’ The Latino turned to face Simon as best he could, “Simon I swear I didn’t know he was your boyfriend. I would have never done that if I had known. I had only seen him for a few dates. I-“

 

Simon closed his eyes as he held his hand up effectively stopping Raphael in his tracks, “You don’t need to apologize to me. You’re not the one I was dating. I know it’s not your fault.” The Latino opened his mouth to respond but Simon cut him off again, “Can we please not talk about this right now. I really don’t want to cry in public.” Raphael gripped onto the chains of his swing as he nodded silently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were a block away from their homes Raphael could sense Simon’s nerves. The nerd tensed up in the Latino’s arms, but Raphael didn’t make a comment. He was gonna wait for Simon to say something first because he didn’t want to pressure the other boy. Simon began fidgeting as they turned onto the corner of their block.

 

Somehow the fidgeting had caused Simon’s hand to land on Raphael’s chest. The nerd gasped softly at the feeling of the Latino’s strong chest under his palm. Raphael’s breath hitched as he looked down at the hand that had landed right over his heart. Simon watched the other with big innocent eyes, while Raphael continued walking pretending like the soft delicate hand on his chest had no affect on him. The Latino could pretend all he want but the way his heart was rapidly beating gave him away.

 

Simon slowly removed his hand from the other’s chest as he whispered, “I know I should’ve told you this before you carried me all this way.” Raphael cleared his throat trying to will his heart to calm down, “What is it Simon?” The nerd stuttered a bit before he began rambling nervously, “I can’t really go home right now because today I was supposed to be **_his_** plus one to a wedding…  and I-I haven’t told my mom what happened… and I really don’t want to talk to her ab-b-bout it… and Clary isn’t h-h-home either. I was planning on spending my day hiding in the café with a good book to read but then I saw you…-“

 

Raphael cut the other off, “Simon, it’s alright. If you don’t mind you can spend the rest of the day at my house.” When the other remained silent for a few moments Raphael added, “Or I can grab my bike and take you wherever else it is you want to-“ Simon quickly responding stopping the Latino mid-sentence, “No! I don’t want to bother you. You’ve already carried me all this way. I don’t want to intrude. You can just drop me home.” Raphael shook his head as looked down the street before he made a mad dash towards his house, “You’re coming home with me!” Simon yelped as he clutched onto Raphael for dear life. The yelling quickly turned into laughter and Raphael felt his heart flutter uncontrollably in his chest. He had never heard a sound so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios! Estás bien? Por qué huirías de mí? Ahora estás herido! = God! Are you okay? Why did you run away from me? Now you’re hurt!


	3. Because... I Just Do

Raphael set Simon down on the single seated couch in his living room gently before he maneuvered the throw pillows on the larger couch. Simon looked around the living room curiously as he asked, “What’re you doing?” The Latino replied as he fluffed a few pillows, “Setting up the couch for you. You should have your leg out straight.”

 

 

Raphael turned around and walked towards Simon again. As the Latino reached his hand around Simon to carry him once again Simon yelped. Raphael smiled slightly as he teased, “I didn’t drop you the entire walk here. I definitely won’t drop you in here.” Simon blushed as he whispered, “Right.…”

 

 

 

Raphael set the nerd down on the couch before helping him stretch out his legs. The Latino handed Simon the TV remote, “Here watch some TV, get comfy. I’ll go get some ice for your ankle.” Simon nodded as he whispered, “Thank you.” Raphael smiled softly in response as he walked towards the kitchen.

 

 

As Raphael walked out the room Simon closed his eyes in an attempt to process what was going on. The nerd took a shaky breath as he tried to compose his thoughts.

 

 

_What is going on? What am I doing here? Ald cheated on me with him… Why is he being so nice to me?! I should hate him! But he’s so sweet… and considerate. He smells amazing. Oh my god he’s so cute. Of course Ald would want him over me. I’m fucking pathetic. Oh god._

 

 

Raphael came back in the the living room with a ziplock bag full of ice to see Simon lying on the couch with his eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks. The Latino immediately rushed towards Simon, “What happened?! Are you okay?!”

 

 

Simon opened his eyes, startled, “I’m okay! I just… I just moved my ankle to see how bad the pain was and it just hurt… a lot.” Raphael nodded with a concerned look on his face, “Here let me ice your ankle. Try not to move it too much okay.” Simon nodded softly as Raphael placed the ice bag on his ankle.

 

 

Raphael stood up and looked towards the TV, “You don’t want to watch anything? I got Netflix and Hulu you can watch whatever you want. Did you eat anything? Are you hungry?” Simon’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food, but he tried to ignore it, “No I’m not hungry.” Simon hadn’t eaten anything all morning but he didn’t want to be a bother to Raphael.

 

 

Raphael smirked as he arched his perfect brows, “Are you sure?” Simon nodded trying to make a convincing face as his stomach growled even louder.” The Latino could stop himself from grinning as he sat down next to the nerd. Raphael poked Simon’s stomach playfully, “I can hear your stomach growling.” Simon opened his mouth to speak but Raphael continued speaking, “So, here’s what I’m going to do. I’m gonna go into the kitchen and make us some breakfast. Do you prefer waffles or pancakes?”

 

 

Simon protested, “Raphael seriously I’m fine!” Raphael rolled his eyes, “Waffles or pancakes?” The nerd opened his mouth to protest again but Raphael asked again, “Waffles or pancakes?” Simon’s stomach growled again before he mumbled like an embarrassed child, “Waffles.” The Latino smiled as he stood up, “Do you want some bacon? Eggs?” Simon bit his lip before he responded, “Just the waffle is fine.”

 

 

Raphael nodded as he began to walk away. Simon called out after him, “Raphael!” The Latino turned around as Simon smiled shyly, “Thank you.” Simon could’ve sworn he saw the other blush before he walked into the kitchen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Two Hours Later_

 

Simon and Raphael were sitting on the floor in the Latino’s basement playing video games. Raphael had thrown a bunch of pillows on the floor to make sure Simon was comfortable. The Latino was seriously focused on the game as Simon just looked at him silently appreciating the other’s beauty. Simon ended up winning the round again which caused Raphael to groan in frustration, “You’re cheating! I know you are! I never lose this game!” Simon couldn’t control his laughter, “Of course you never lose if you’re always playing against your little brothers!”

 

 

Raphael pouted as Simon questioned, “Where are your brothers by the way? And you mom?” The Latino scrolled through the character list trying to find the next player he was going to use in an attempt to defeat Simon, “Mama and the boys went to my aunt’s house for a week. They left yesterday. My aunt lives in Maine.” The nerd looked at Raphael sideways, “Why didn’t you go?!” The Latino shrugged, “I just didn’t feel like deal with all that family drama.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Two Hours Later_

 

 

Raphael carried Simon bridal style out of the basement and into the kitchen. Simon had gotten used to being carried by the other, and if he was being completely honest he enjoyed it. The feeling of Raphael’s strong arms surrounding him made him feel secure. The Latino set Simon down on the island in the kitchen as he groaned, “Ughhh I’m starvinggggg!”

 

 

Simon giggled as he watched the other rummage through his fridge, “We literally just ate.” Raphael looked at Simon like he had two heads, “We ate four hours ago! I need food. Now.” The nerd held his hands up, “Alright! Get your food. I’m not stopping you.” The Latino whined, “But there’s nothing to eat! Looks like my mom didn’t stock up the fridge before she left.” Simon shrugged his shoulders, “Then let’s just order some pizza?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raphael moaned as he savored the first bite he took from his pizza, “I love pizza.” Simon hummed in agreement, “Who doesn’t love pizza?” The Latino nodded, “Sociopaths, that’s who.” Throughout the day Simon had witnessed a side of Raphael that he didn’t know existed. Raphael was kind, caring, and funny.

 

 

Sure Simon knew Raphael through Magnus but he never really knew him until now. Simon was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone vibrating. The nerd picked up his phone to see who it was, and when he did his body went rigid. Raphael noticed the shift in Simon’s behavior, “Who is it…” Simon stuttered as he felt his throat tighten, “Al-aldertree….”

 

 

 

Simon could see Raphael’s concerned look morph into one of anger as the Latino growled, “Let me talk to this asshole.” Raphael reached his arm out to grab Simon’s phone but the nerd stood up abruptly as he held his hand out, “No! Stop it!”

 

 

Simon began to hyperventilate as he tried to talk, “I… I need… time… I don’t… I-I-I-I…”

 

 

Raphael jumped up to his feet as he held Simon by the shoulders, “Breathe Simon. Breath. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I over stepped. Listen to my voice. Breathe in. Yup there you go! Now breath out. Take your time.”

 

 

Simon had closed his eyes as he tried to follow the Latino’s instructions.”

 

 

Raphael spoke slowly, “Now I’m going to take your phone.”

 

Simon’s eyes shot wide open but Raphael continued, “I’m just going to turn it off.”

 

Simon swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded and handed his phone over to Raphael.

 

The Latino quickly turned the phone off and put it face down on the table. The Latino looked up to see Simon had ended up on the floor with his head between his knees. The nerd felt like his heart was on fire as he tried to suppress his sobs. Raphael immediately dropped down to his knees as he rubbed Simon’s back soothingly, “Simon… talk to me…”

 

 

Simon didn’t respond.

 

 

Raphael felt his heart clench at the sight of Simon in pain. He didn’t know why but he had a soft spot for Simon in his heart.

 

The Latino whispered, “Simon…”

 

 

Simon shrugged Raphael off of his as he backed away and shouted, “What do you want me to say?! You want me to admit that I’m a pathetic, useless, good for nothing loser who couldn’t keep his man. Is that what you want to hear?! Why are you being so nice to me?! You! It was you! Ald chose you over me! I can’t even blame him look at you. You’re beautiful… and I’m hideous. Oh god I’m such an idiot! Why did I let you help. I’m such a loser.”

 

 

Raphael was stuck in a silent shock as Simon stood up and limped his way towards the door.

 

 

The nerd winced with every step he took. When he put his hand on the door knob Raphael stopped him in his tracks, “ **Stop!** ”

 

 

Simon stood frozen by the door but didn’t make a move to turn around.

 

Raphael walked up behind Simon, “Turn around.”

 

Simon remained silent.

 

The Latino repeated himself, “Turn around.”

 

Simon turned around and gasped at Raphael’s proximity. The nerd pressed himself against the door.

 

Raphael looked Simon dead in the eyes as he spoke, “None of this is your fault. You are **not** a loser. You are **not** hideous.”

 

Raphael cupped Simon’s face gently as he continued, “You’re perfect.”

 

The Latino ran his thumb across Simon’s cheekbone, “You’re beautiful Simon… I’m sorry that I… I never wanted to hurt you. I promise I didn’t know Aldertree was your boyfriend. He told me his name was Adam and that he was single.”

 

Simon gently pushed Raphael’s hand off of his face as he tried to compose himself, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

 

The Latino shook his head, “You don’t need to apologize I understand.”

 

Simon nodded awkwardly, “No, I do. You were nothing but kind to me all day and I just… I’m just gonna go…”

 

Raphael spoke up almost desperately, “No stay! Simon you need to let this out. You need to talk.”

 

Simon’s lip trembled as he felt the tears pooling in his eyes, “I don’t know what to do…”

 

Raphael nodded, “Well first let’s get you off your foot. Then we can get back to that delicious pizza. Maybe watch a movie? You can choose.”

 

 

Simon didn’t want to go home and deal with his mom asking about the wedding he was supposed to be at. He didn’t want to go to Clary or Magnus so they could pity him. He wanted to stay with Raphael. He didn’t know why. He didn’t know how to explain it, but Raphael was the one who made him feel better.

 

Simon let out a small laugh as he wiped his tears away, “Fine. I want to watch Harry Potter. Now get me off my feet!”

 

 

Raphael smiled as he lifted Simon off his feet, “Your wish is my command.”

Simon could help but lean his head against Raphael's shoulder, "I have to ask... why do you care... about me?"

The Latino felt silent for a few seconds before he looked at Simon with eyes full of an emotion that the nerd couldn't pin point, "Because... I just do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much


	4. Cuddling Conundrum

 

Raphael carried Simon across the street to his house. They had waited till Simon was positive that his mom and sister had gone to bed. As Simon pulled out his keys to open the front door to his house Raphael was trying to figure out a way to see the nerd again.

 

After spending an entire day with Simon Raphael felt himself wanting to spend more time with the other. He was wracking his brain for ideas on how he can find a way to hang out with Simon again.

 

The Latino was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice that Simon had opened his front door. Simon looked up at Raphael in confusion as he snapped his fingers in his face, “Hellooo? Anybody home?”

 

Raphael snapped out of his head as he chuckled nervously, “Sorry I was just thinking.” The Latino stepped into the house and kicked the door behind him. Simon smiled as he directed Raphael towards his kitchen, he whispered, “Lets stop by the kitchen before you take me to my room. I’m craving some ice cream. ”

 

 

* * *

 

  

Raphael doesn’t know how he ended up in Simon’s bed with the nerd pressed up to his side, but he was glad he did. They were eating ice cream straight out of the tub as they watched some show Simon was currently obsessed with.

 

Simon had a tiny twin bed so they were really sitting close to each other. The second he had gotten in beside the nerd Raphael felt his heartbeat pick up. He didn’t know why he was so nervous but he was. The Latino looked to his left to peek at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see that it was 12am. Raphael looked to his right to see that Simon had knocked out.

 

He looked absolutely adorable. Raphael felt butterflies in his stomach as Simon tossed the empty ice cream tub onto the floor to snuggle up on him. Raphael didn’t know what to do.

 

_“Should I leave? I don’t want to wake him up…”_

 

Raphael was pulled out of his thoughts by Simon shifting in the bed to place his head on the Latino’s shoulder. They were sitting up. Leaning against Simon’s headboard as they watched TV, but now Simon was completely leaning against Raphael and the Latino did not mind at all.

 

Raphael’s arm was wrapped around Simon as he nuzzled his nose into the nerds hair to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Raphael didn’t know why he had the urge to but he knew he just had to let the boy feel some form of comfort even if it’s in his sleep.

 

As Raphael pulled back from the kiss Simon snuggled even closer to Raphael. The nerd placed his hand on Raphael’s chest as he placed his leg over the Latino’s legs. Raphael felt his breath hitch as he thought to himself, “ _I guess I’m not going anywhere tonight…_ ”

  

 

* * *

  

 

Simon woke up in the morning to the feeling of warmth wrapped around him. The nerd was still more asleep than awake as he snuggled into the source of warmth. Simon dragged his hand on the hard yet soft surface that was directly beneath him. The nerd was slightly alarmed as he felt a pair of arms tighten around his waist. A hand was dangerously low on his back.

 

Simon’s eyes opened slowly and he was met with the image of a sleeping Raphael. The gorgeous Latino looked so peaceful, so beautiful, in his sleep. Simon was quickly pulled out of that train of thought when the realization that he was laying on top of Raphael hit him. The nerd quickly pried himself out of the other’s arms as he jumped out of the bed, but that didn’t seem to pull Raphael out of his slumber.

 

The Latino simply grumbled a bit as he turned over onto his stomach. Simon wrapped his arms around himself as he thought to himself.

 

“ _Why did I feel more comfortable in his arms than I ever did with Aldertree…_ ”

 

“ _Why do I regret leaving his arms…”_

 

Simon quickly walked out of the room, ignoring the throbbing pain of his ankle, and headed down to the kitchen because he didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole this early in the morning.

 

As Simon entered the kitchen he smiled a Rebecca, “Morning sis.”

 

Rebecca, who was currently pouring herself a bowl of cereal, smiled as she spoke “Morning lil bro.”

 

Simon poured himself cereal as Rebecca sat down on a stool on the other end of the island. Rebecca raised a brow at her little brother as she questioned, “So who the hell is that boy in your bed? Sure doesn’t look like your boyfriend.”

 

Simon was about to pour milk into his bowl but immediately stopped as his body went rigid at the mention on his boyfriend, _ex-boyfriend_. The nerd tried to compose himself as he swallowed the lump in his throat, “That’s Raphael. He lives across the street. He moved in at the beginning of the summer. Remember?”

 

Rebecca nodded around a spoonful of cereal as she hummed, “Oh right! I remember… but why were you sleeping with him? Simon… you have a boyfriend it’s… not okay for you to do things like that.”

 

Simon closed his eyes as he began to take ragged breaths, “I-I-I…”

 

Tears escaped his eyes before he quickly wiped them away as he cleared his throat to whisper, “Aldertree cheated on me.”

 

Rebecca jumped up to her feet as she ran to pull her brother into a hug, “Oh my god Si! When did this happen?!”

 

Simon let out a broken sob, “You know the other night when I went to the diner with Clary and Mags? We saw him on a date with another boy…”

 

Rebecca rubbed her little brother’s back soothingly, “What a fucking ass! But Simon sleeping with other boys this soon isn’t going to make you feel any better!”

 

Simon choked on a sob as he pulled out of his sister’s embrace, “Oh my god! I did not sleep with Raphael! We were just watching tv in my room really late last night and we fell asleep.”

 

Rebecca gave Simon a very uncertain look, “Even still you were all cuddled up to a boy and it’s too early for that.”

 

Simon shook his head in protest, “It’s not like that Becca!”

 

Rebecca raised her hands in surrender, “Okay I believe you. Do you know who the boy is? The one that he was on a date with??”

 

Simon scratched the back of his neck as he mumbled, “Umm.. it was Raphael…”

 

Rebecca’s eyes narrowed as she asked, “What was that?”

 

Simon hid his face in his hands as he repeated himself, “It was Raphael.”

 

Rebecca was fuming as she growled, “Oh hell fucking no!”

 

Simon looked up to see his sister marching towards the staircase to head to his room. The nerd ran up to his sister and blocked her path. Rebecca glared at Simon, “Si move out the way. There’s no way I’m letting him stay in this house, and I will not allow you to even talk to him let alone fucking fall asleep in the same bed as him what are you thinking?! Your boyfriend cheated on you with that guy. Raphael clearly has no moral compass and he played a direct role in your heartbreak. You need to stay away from him.”

 

Simon felt himself getting worked up. He didn’t know why but hearing Raphael’s character being bashed was making him angry.

 

The nerd suppressed his anger, “Listen, I’m not a fucking child Rebecca. Raphael is Magnus’ cousin we’ve met before. He’s a nice guy. He knew I was dating someone named Aldertree but he had never met Aldertree he didn’t know what he looked like. Aldertree told Raphael that his name was Adam.”

 

Rebecca had calmed down a bit at Simon’s explanation as she asked, “And you believe him?”

 

Simon nodded his head firmly, “I trust Raphael.”

 

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak but Simon cut her off, “Listen it’s too early for me to talk about all this shit. I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Simon made his way up the stairs but stopped half way when Rebecca called out after him, “Wait Si you didn’t even eat your cereal!”

 

Simon did even look back as he responded, “Lost my appetite. Oh, and can you not tell mom about all this.”

 

The nerd walked away before Rebecca could even respond.

 

Simon walked into his room and closed the door behind him before he leaned against it. Raphael had woken up at the sound of the door closing. The Latino shifted to face Simon with a soft smile as he mumbled in his husky voice, “Good morning Bebé.”

 

Simon felt his heart flutter at the site of Raphael all bundled up in his bed. It just felt right for some reason. The nerd smiled shyly as he responded, “Good morning sleepy head.” Simon plopped down on the bed by Raphael’s feet as he asked, “So what’re we doing today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Opinions? Kudos? Do you love this story as much as I do?
> 
>  
> 
> Side note:
> 
>  
> 
> One year ago today I posted my first story on AO3. It was the first time I wrote something in my entire life. Yes, I’ve been writing for only a year out of my entire life and I love it. I want to thank everyone who has read my stories and those who keep on coming back you know who you are! I love interacting with you all and I’ve made a few friends that I see in the comments every time I update a fic and I love you guys so much!


	5. Beach Day Part 1

Raphael blissfuly drank in the sight of Simon sitting so close to him. The Latino was engulfed in the nerd’s scent, which of course he was since he was in Simon’s bed. Raphael shifted to sit up in the bed to be face level with Simon, “What do you want to do Bebé?” Raphael couldn’t

stop himself from using the term of endearment, he prayed to god that Simon didn’t know any Spanish.

 

Simon hummed before he spoke, “Well it’s really nice outside so I wouldn’t mind going to the beach!”

 

Raphael smiled softly, “Alright, we can do that.”

 

Simon pursed his lips, “But what about you? What do you want to do?”

 

Raphael thought to himself, _‘I just want to be around you’_ but he ended up saying, “I haven’t been to the beach in a while so that actually does sound really nice. Besides that I’m pretty sure I need to go job hunting.”

 

Raphael felt his heart flutter as Simon blushed beautifully in embarrassment as the nerd timidly asked, “Did you really lose your job at the cafe?”

 

The Latino shrugged his shoulders casually, “Yeah, it’s no biggie though.”

 

Simon felt guilt bubble up inside him, “I’m so sorry!”

 

It took every ounce of control in Raphael’s body to stop himself from kissing away the sadness from Simon’s face, “It’s completely okay. You saved me from a summer full of taking complicated orders from bratty middle schoolers. You did me a favor. Trust me.”

 

Raphael could tell his words didn’t help shake off Simon’s guilt so he decided to change the subject, “I’m pretty hungry. Are you?”

 

Simon looked up at Raphael as he nodded his head, “Yeah I’m pretty hungry. Let’s go downstairs?”

 

Raphael smiled as he jumped out of the bed and followed Simon downstairs.

 

Simon noticed that everything in the kitchen was put away. The cereal, the milk, even his untouched bowl of cereal. The nerd thought to himself, _‘Becca’s definitely gone. Thank god.’_

 

The nerd walked straight up to the fridge and stared at it thinking of what they could make. Simon wanted to make Raphael a really nice breakfast just like the Latino had made him the day before, but Simon didn’t know how to cook. He burned everything he touched.

 

Raphael chuckled at Simon’s antics, “Are you just gonna stare into the bridge all day?”

 

Simon scratched the back of his head as he turned around and embarrassedly smiled at the Latino, “I kinda don’t know how to cook. Last time I tried to cook I almost blew the whole house up. So I usually just eat really sugary cereal every morning.”

Raphael walked up to Simon with a gentle smile of his face as he gestured towards the fridge, “May I?”

 

Simon was too mesmerized by the Latino’s smile to respond right away but awkwardly stuttered out a response when he realized he was staring for too long, “Um yeah sure no problem totally.”

 

Simon moved out of the way and Raphael looked into the fridge as he hummed, “Okay so we can make an omelette, or scrambled eggs. Do you have bread and potatoes?”

 

Simon nodded as he pointed towards the other side of the kitchen where the walk in pantry was, “Those are in the pantry.”

 

Raphael smiled as he grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and placed them on the counter, “Perfect we can make an omelette, hash browns, and some toast.

 

Simon’s stomach grumbled at the thought of a full breakfast. The nerd flushed in embarrassment, “That sounds much better than lucky charms.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon blushed as Raphael placed a plate full of an omelette, crispy homemade hash browns, and avocado toast in front of him. The nerd was embarrassed that Raphael had to do everything because Simon was actually a walking disaster in the kitchen.

 

The Latino didn’t mind though, he weaved through Simon’s kitchen like it was his own. He liked the feeling of Simon’s eyes on him as he cooked. He liked taking care of the nerd because he deserved it. 

 

Simon moaned around a forkful of the omelette causing Raphael to chuckle, “Rapha! This is amazing!”

 

The Latino smiled softly at the nickname as he took a bite of the avocado toast, “Thank you.”

 

The nerd shoved the hash browns as he he continued to moan, “I swear you should sleepover every night if I wake up to this!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon didn’t really think this through. A beach day with Raphael. The nerd cursed himself in his head, _‘What the hell was I thinking?!’_

 

The second Raphael had taken off his shirt Simon’s brain short circuited. Simon could barely act normal around the beautiful Latino but seeing his toned body on display was going to make it even worse.

 

Simon tried to distract himself by laying out their towels as he removed his own shirt. Simon was pretty lean himself. The nerd had always made sure to take care of his body so he wouldn’t just be skin and bone.

 

Raphael laid down on his towel as he closed his eyes and soaked in the sun, “Ahhh this was a good call. Such a perfect beach day.”

 

Simon began to lather himself with sunscreen as he responded, “I know right! It’s not too hot. It’s the perfect weather. You want some sunscreen?”

 

Raphael shook his head, “No I’m good. I’m Latino the sun can’t burn me.”

 

Simon pouted, “Must be nice. My pale ass always gets sun burnt.”

 

The Latino smirked as his eyes remained closed, “Maybe you shouldn’t expose your ass to the sun Bebé.”

 

Simon gaped at Raphael before he swatted him on his chest, “Hey! You know that’s not what I meant!”

 

Raphael broke into a fit of laughter as Simon laid down on his towel as well.

 

The two laid there in silence just enjoying the warmth of the sun, the sounds of the waves, and the laughter or children playing. There was music playing in the distance. Summer was in full bloom and Simon hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while.

 

No one would look at him and say that his boyfriend of two years was caught cheating on him less than 48 hours ago. Simon hadn’t even thought about Aldertree all day. Only time his ex boyfriend had popped up in his mind was when Rebecca had brought him up.

 

Simon was enjoying the calmness, the serenity, being with Raphael ironically kept his mind off of Aldertree. That was until Simon was ripped out of his state of relaxation by his ex boyfriend’s voice, “Simon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I snapped today lol hope you have time to read all my updates!


End file.
